Konoha Public Enemy?
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Both hate each other's guts. About a year and half after Sasuke arrives in Konoha, he and Sakura have a falling-out, causing them to hate each other. But one VERY odd client changes their lives...in a high school setting. AU.
1. Unappealing Feelings

**Konoha Public…Enemy?!  
**by Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Nah, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot…of this story. O.o  
**Author's Note: **Yep, it's SasuSaku. A bit…AUness. Enjoy! It might start off serious, but hey…it's a humor/romance fic.

Inspired by some DeviantART work, 'When Did Your Heart Go Missing?' by Rooney, and the Michi to You All ending of Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Unappealing Feelings

_"I just don't understand why you have to be like my mother," Uzumaki Naruto__, age __sixteen__ pouted, attempting to hide the injury on his face, and scowling at his best friend,__sixtee__n year old__ Haruno Sakura. The said pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and moved his hand away from his face._

_"Do you even know what your mother was like?" Sakura smirked, "and if we don't treat this, it might get infected."_

_"Sakura-chan, it's only a LITTLE cut," Naruto whimpered. Sakura scowled an angry, temperamental expression, which made the blonde boy twitch. Sakura smiled, eyes narrowed and focused healing chakra onto the wound he had gained from the day's mission. _

_"There. All healed," Sakura smiled, putting a small band-aid on his face. Naruto sighed._

_"Thank you, _Doctor Haruno,"_ he said boredly. "Now can we go and get some ramen?" _

_Sakura sighed and __stood up from her chair by Naruto's check-up bed in the Konoha Hospital. Stretching her arms, she picked up her hitai-ate and placed it as a headband on her head. Her slender, fit figure showed off with the red-and-white tank top, and the short, short black leggings, and the cover she put on top of it—the outfit she usually wore to missions and training. Naruto tried not to stare, and put his orange-and-black sweater back on, zipping it all the way up, and he put back on his leaf headband as well. _

_"Alright," Sakura mumbled, "just let me go ahead and put on my headband righ—"_

_"SAKURA-NEECHAN!" a loud voice screamed, slamming the door to Sakura's medical office open. Sakura and Naruto both shot up straight where they were and a little boy, with a long, cyan-blue scarf stood there, hands-on-knees, panting loudly. "You're needed at the Main Gates, you and Naruto-niichan!" _

_"Konohamaru, I just wish you won't call me nii_chan_," Naruto scowled, narrowing his eyes in another pouty look. He rolled up his sleeves. "Why do we need to go there _NOW?"

_"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura scowled, raising her hand, getting ready to whack him, but Konohamaru looked at them exasperatedly, becoming very impatient by every second. _

_"Alright, alright, let's _GO_ already," Naruto rolled his eyes, and he and Sakura followed the __twelve__ year-old outside the premises of the Konoha Hospital. They continued to rush by fellow ninja and townspeople, trying to fight the urge to greet them. Finally, they arrived at the main gates, where two ANBU Black Ops members, and Sakura's __Tsunade-shisshou were standing, looking stone-serious. This odd aura around the area was daunting…and everyone's chakra was spinning out of control, Naruto felt. Sakura shivered. _

_"What's going on?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow, scanning everyone's faces for a look that could tell everything. Konohamaru nodded to Tsunade, who did the same, and he ran back off. "Why are you all quiet?"_

_"Do you sense that chakra?" Tsunade said quietly, folding her arms and closing her eyes. Sakura looked around at everyone, especially at the two ANBU members, who had their hands ready to reach for their katanas and kunai knives, but with their masks on, she couldn't read their expressions…but their feelings were easy to read. _

_Worry, malice, and a short bit of utter hatred. _

_She looked at her Shisshou, who was still expressionless. So, unwillingly, Sakura closed her eyes and felt the breeze run through her air…and then it hit her. _

_Her eyes shot open with a flash. She looked over at Naruto, who looked back, their eyes wide._

_"Wh—"_

_"—NOW?" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade opened her eyes and gazed at the two people she had seen grow up and mature._

_"Yes."_

_"He's not that far," Sakura said in a high-pitched voice, now worrying. Naruto gulped, his hands balling into fists. The demon inside of him seemed to want to get out at even the _FEEL _of this certain person's chakra. _

_"That…dobe…" Naruto whispered, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. _

_"OVER THERE!" One of the ANBU shouted. Everyone was ready for this incoming visitor. Sakura gazed into the distance past the gate, and saw a tall figure, limping and injured—_

_"SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screamed. Without anyone pausing to stop her, she began to run, run towards the figure that was slowly approaching._

_"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, trying to catch up to her, but he tripped on a stone and he stood up quickly, pausing to dust himself off, and then proceeded to chase after the pink-haired cherry blossom. _

_The figure collapsed and, Sakura finally reached him. _

_He was a handsome, tall figure, long, dark hair that was in the form of somewhat a chicken's bottom. His breathing was in deep, ragged staggers, and his clothes were torn and bloody. __The long katana she would always recognize on missions to save him was missing, and his deep, onyx eyes were gazing back up at her almost lifelessly. She took a look at his body, which was covered in cuts and bruises. _

_From his mouth came a soft, stoic voice that she would always remember…_

_"Sakura…" Uchiha Sasuke whispered and he fell into the blackness._

* * *

_**One-and-a-half**__** Years Later**_

"You're still annoying…_as per usual._"

"Sasuke-kun!" Tsunade-shisshou snapped. The pink-haired girl sitting next to her scowled, her hands balling into fists.

"Sasuke, you DOBE!" Sakura, now eighteen, growled, her face contorted with annoyance and anger, "that's all you ever say to me! Did you know that you're the most annoying man on this PLANET? I was just merely questioning you about your fucking mission! Catch my drift, compadre?" She stood up, the chair scraping on the hard wooden floor.

"What I mean, Pinky, is that you have to get out of my—ah—'fucking' personal life,"

"You're calling me _PINKY _now? YOU BASTARD!"

"Whatever."

Uchiha Sasuke, also eighteen, almost nineteen, glared at her and fixed his Jonin vest, zipping it up. He turned around from the mission table where the Godaime, Tsunade-shisshou, was rolling her eyes in frustration, was sitting, with his, Sakura, and Naruto's former sensei of years ago, Umino Iruka, who was trying his dear best not to laugh at this predicament…which had happened…how many times now? It was very apparent that the Hokage was getting more and more wrinkles…coming from these two, hidden underneath her Ninjutsu-covered beauty. Sakura was next to him, fuming with rage for the fiftieth (?) time.

Sasuke stopped at the door, opening it. He cocked his head towards Sakura and smirked. "See you later, Haruno," he added, and then left, collecting his payment from the other Ninja at the other mission tables. Sakura's jade eyes lightened, and she looked away from her mentors, her face a soft tint of pink.

Tsunade sighed, looked down and folded her arms…_Ever since Sasuke came back in the high ranks of __the Konohagakure Ninja…all he and Sakura have been doing is…ARGUING, FIGHTING, and worst of the bunch, BICKERING. I don't even know why they even argue…I thought Sakura liked him. Psh…good thing Naruto isn't here…or else all hell would break loose in the village…they might even attempt to burn it down someday. _

"Shisshou, I think I'm going to go home and rest," Sakura sighed tiredly, picking up her dark brown messenger bag. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, looking back up at her student.

"Alright, Sakura, but before you go…" Tsunade said, rustling through mission scrolls and requests, checking the B-ranked mission list. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You've been requested a partner mission, starting tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed. "I just came back from one with Ino! I don't need another one," she added, groaning. "What is it this time, and who the hell am I going to be partnered with?!"

"Sakura, watch your language," Iruka-sensei warned, as Tsunade looked like she were going to throw the box of scrolls at the young lady, but tried to keep her cool as best as usual.

"I don't mind, Iruka," the woman said, taking deep breaths. "Sakura, you and your partner were _SPECIALLY _requested for this mission," she said, but when she saw Sakura's expression, she decided to go on, "…and you are to leave tomorrow morning, and all you need to bring is a bag like the one you're wearing, full of regular toiletries, and your weapons."

"But—Shisshou--" Sakura began to protest, but Tsunade held up a hand to her.

"I know you're really not going to like this, but…your partner is…"

"Come on, just spit it out already," Sakura groaned. "Who is it? Naruto? Ino? Lee? Kiba?"

The Hokage was expecting this. Getting ready for Sakura's evil deathblow, she finally stated that one name that would make the whole world explode.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura blinked once.

Tsunade looked back at her and then to Iruka, who already had his hands to his ears. Sighing, she closed her eyes and folded her hands under her chin in annoyance.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Sakura screamed, pulling at her hair. "I HAVE TO BE PARTNERS WITH _HIM_? THAT BASTARD?" she fell to her knees, and began pleading, "Please, shisshou, please, I don't want to go with him, he's just going to annoy the hell out of me! Pleaaaase…."

Tsunade merely looked at her. "This mission pays a lot due to its rank, Sakura. You'll be doing a good thing for our village, and for your own sake."

Sakura stared at her, sighed and looked down. "Fine then. I'll take the mission."

Tsunade smiled and wrote hers and Sasuke's names down.

* * *

"FUCK, FUCK, DAMN IT, FUCK!" Sakura screamed, kicking a rock ten minutes later once she left the Hokage tower. People in the street were oddly staring at her like she was crazy. "I—HAVE—TO—BE—EFFING—_PARTNERS_—WITH—UCHIHA—SASUKE!"

"Fuck…and I have to be your partner too," a stoic voice muttered behind her. Sakura quickly refrained from kicking the large rock, and spun around, finding the said boy scowling at her, his hands inside his pockets, looking bored and completely apathetic to her. She glared evilly at him.

"I'm not going to like this," Sakura said warily, scowling at him. She got closer and pointed a wagging finger at him. "If you put a single…TOE…out of line, I'm having us come back straight to Konoha, whether we finish the mission or NOT!" She was breathing heavily, hands now balled into fists, getting ready to strike him, but Sasuke merely laughed.

"Actually—_Pinky_—" Sakura scowled at the said nickname—"I'm not at all happy with this arrangement either. I really don't want to be surrounded by a fan-girl with the likes of YOU."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing," Sasuke smirked. "Like you heard."

"I DID HEAR! _FAN-GIRLY_? HOW CAN I STOOP DOWN TO THAT LEVEL?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, beginning to walk away.

"COME BACK HERE, BAKA!"

"See you tomorrow, Pinky," Sasuke said drolly, finally disappearing at the end of the street.

"God, I hate him," Sakura whimpered, falling to her knees. She looked up at the sky. "WHY, KAMI, WHY?!"

A little girl stared at her, eyes wide.

"Come, sweetheart…let's go," her mother said hurriedly. The little girl raised an eyebrow.

"Kaa-san…is THAT a KUNOICHI?"

"No, dear, that's just a drama queen."

* * *

_**The Next Day **_

To Sakura's avail, the next day was filled with a bright sunshine in the sky, and birds were oddly chirping something sounding like…"Idiot…Idiot…"

"Stupid birds," she muttered, putting on her zori. She waved goodbye to her mother who merely continued chatting on the phone with her aunt, and headed off into the street. She occasionally said hello to some friends on the path, such as Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. She stopped by a dango restaurant and purchased two sticks and a thermos of green tea for the trip, which she was sure wouldn't last that long. With Sasuke, things were sure to run smoothly…unless they talked to each other, and then all hell would break loose.

Finally arriving at Hokage Tower ten minutes later, she stretched and opened the door where Tsunade-sama was sitting with Iruka-sensei, and the substitute junior assistant, Yamanaka Ino, was next to him.

Sasuke hadn't arrived yet.

"Good morning, Shisshou," Sakura yawned. She put the dango store bag in her messenger bag, and signed in at the table. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I—"

"—No need to worry, Sakura," Tsunade laughed, "We all know how much you love Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino tried to hide her laughter. "Yeah, Sakura."

"HEY!" Sakura said, gaping at the three laughing people. "I do NOT love him—well I did when I was thirteen—but I'm MORE MATURE NOW."

"Mature enough for you to kick an innocent stone sixty thousand times until it turned into ashes," Iruka muttered to Ino, who merely giggled.

"Oh, stop it," Sakura muttered, "I didn't mean to, I was in the mood called 'frustration.' Hello?" Sakura spun around when she felt that familiar sense of chakra.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed, patting her head. Sakura laughed. Behind him were Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"Fine, we got our client to where he wanted to be safe and sound. I was gonna call you at the rock downstairs, you know the big-medium-sized one?"

Sakura whistled and looked up at the ceiling, hands behind her back, and then felt a twinge of hate as she felt another familiar sense of chakra behind Naruto. She looked over the orange and black clad-ninja's shoulder, and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing there, bag in hand, scowling at her.

"Morning, dobe," he said cockily to Naruto, who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Ohayo, baka," he said back, smirking. He moved aside and let him pass to Sakura.

"Good morning, Pinky," he said coldly. Sakura harrumphed and folded her arms. She and Sasuke tried to avert glances at each other as they approached Tsunade to get their mission briefing.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," Tsunade said, peering at the two of them. _HN…they really do make a good couple…_she thought sneakily. "Today, you two, as PARTNERS—not enemies trying to rip each other's throats out—are going to protect a VERY wealthy merchant from the Village of Mist. She's quite a young lady…about age sixteen, and she just inherited her wealthy father's job and assets. She's the target of many missing-nin attacks—"

The words missing-nin stung Sasuke like a fly in a flytrap.

"—and she's been wanted by the enemy for her money, and probably her looks. Her name is Katzuki Sendo."

The door opened, and a beautiful young girl entered. She was merely wearing a long pair of pants that gave a little 'poof' at the bottom, and a tank-top very much like Sakura's. Her dark, dark violet hair was up in a twist, and her steel-like silver eyes gazed at them, trying to find lies in her protectors' eyes. She was very-well built—and her chakra senses made her seem like a young ninja—but she was a mere…_civilian_. Katzuki Sendo probably didn't need a bodyguard with a body like that.

Well, maybe she did.

Sakura and Sasuke bowed to her, and she sighed. "No need to bow, guys, I'm YOUNGER than you," she groaned. "I don't like it when people bow to me, it just gets really annoying. You know? Have you ever gotten that feeling?"

Sasuke and Sakura's heads were still down and they looked at each other with amazed, and yet, confused looks on their mugs. They finally straightened up and shook Sendo's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sakura said politely. Sasuke nearly snorted, but stopped himself. Sendo raised an eyebrow and walked past them to Tsunade-sama, and Tsunade laughed, stood up, and gave her a tight hug.

"Hello, Sendo-chan," she smiled brightly. "How have you been?"

"Well…I just sold some property and some items to several clients on my way here from my rent-house," Sendo shrugged. "I guess I'm fine…"

"That's good. I hope your stay in Konoha was enjoyable."

"It was," Sendo grinned brightly, her eyes closed. She opened them again and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and Sakura. She bent down to Tsunade and whispered in her ear. "So…those two, right?"

"Yes," Tsunade whispered back, smiling. "Change them as best as you can."

"Right-o," Sendo saluted, standing up straight. "You two ready to go?" she questioned Sasuke and Sakura. The pair moved away uncomfortably from each other, and then Sendo clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "I bet we'll become great friends, ne?"

_Exactly the opposite, _both Shinobi thought maliciously, looking at each other. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed them out the door, Sendo following.

"See you guys in a few days," Naruto waved. Sasuke and Sakura sighed and waved back.

* * *

_**Five hours later, HOURS away from Konoha's boundaries…**_

Silence.

That's all that was practically heard from the group of three. No one talked, which made Katzuki Sendo…_VERY _annoyed.

"Aren't you two dating or something?" Sendo said twirling the chopstick in her hair. Sasuke and Sakura gaped at her.

"I just hate his guts, and NO, I would never date him. I would've…_BEFORE_…but no more, NO MORE," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke with utmost disgust. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No we're not. I don't want to be with her ever," he said seriously, his soft, stoic voice filled with malice and dislike. The two folded their arms and continued to walk. Sendo had a simple, pouty expression on her face, filled with annoyance and impatience. It was time these two should learn a lesson…well…maybe…later, maybe. If they get attacked. If that was even possible. She couldn't stand the silence anymore, and began to talk to Sakura, and as Sendo tried to add in Sasuke to the din of conversation, Sakura tried to draw all of Sendo's attention on her, averting Sasuke's eyes at all cost. That made the very petite Sendo…at the top of her impatience.

But she had to save time, had to get to know the two better.

"So, Sasuke, tell me your life story," Sendo whistled, skipping in between him and Sakura. Sasuke scowled. Sakura rolled her eyes. This little merchant girl was annoying the…pants? No…she was annoying the _skirts _off of her.

"No, thanks," Sasuke said, coldly denying her admittance. Sendo slumped down and tried not to scowl. She stood up, turned around, and began to walk backwards, following them.

"He doesn't like to talk about his so-called 'depressing life,'" Sakura mocked him. Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't answer questions for me!"

"I can if I want to!"

_Dear Kami, Tsunade was right…these two are HORRIBLE partners, _Sendo groaned in her head. _I need to act n—_

"SENDO-SAMA!" Sakura screamed, jumping in front of her as a shadow popped out of the leaves. Sasuke pulled out his kunai knives, and threw them at the enemy, charged with Chidori electricity. It hit the enemy and whacked him to the side, but then surprisingly the missing-nin created a shadow clone, and stabbed Sasuke in the arm.

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed. He kicked the nin, and pinned him to the ground, and stabbed him. Panting, Sasuke clutched his arm, staggered off the dead body, and rushed off Sendo and Sakura.

"We've got to get out of here," he panted, tracking blood on the ground. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw him bandages. He gaped at her. "So you're not going to heal me?"

"When we get to a camp site, I will," Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go!" She grabbed Sendo's hand and they rushed into the woods.

"Women," Sasuke muttered, and followed, limping.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow…this maybe the longest first chapter I've ever written for a story. You'll see where I'm going with this plot…just wait :)

--Sakura-sama

PS. Please leave a review, and check out my other fics, please!


	2. Kokuei and Takizawa

**Author's Note: **YAY! Another story I'm working on a chapter for…ha. I hope you enjoy it. I really like the way the plot's going right now. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Kokuei and Takizawa

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura slapped him. They had already reached the campsite a few minutes earlier, and Sakura was in the process of healing his stabbed arm. Sendo was busy setting up a tent, a large one, mind you, for herself, and another one, a smaller one, for Sasuke and Sakura to share…which was going to be quite uncomfortable that night, since it was nearing fall, and the weather in the Fire Country was freezing and windy.

"Shut UP, Sasuke," Sakura hissed. Sasuke rubbed his nearly-bruised cheek with his free hand. "If you're going to try and get us killed a SECOND time, why don't you just die right now?!"

"Shut UP, Pinky," Sasuke growled back. "It's not my fault I'm in fucking pain right now, and you're just making it worse."

"I am a PROFESSIONAL," –Sakura emphasized the word 'professional'—"Medic-ninja. So there is absolutely no need to worry your silly little chicken-ass head." Sasuke glared at her at the sound of the words 'chicken-ass,' and aimed a kick for her, but she missed.

"Can't beat me, can you, with your injured little arm," Sakura joked with him.

"You silly little annoying TWIT," Sasuke spat. "Don't call my hair a chicken's ass," he added as Sakura finished bandaging his arm. He pulled away and picked up his bag, dragging it to the tent. "It's just naturally 'wavy,'" he muttered to himself, throwing the bag inside the tent. He pulled off his Jonin vest—which was quite painful—and went into the tent to set up his sleeping bag.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sakura snorted. Sendo rolled her eyes.

"Won't you two ever stop bickering for once and get on with your lives like NORMAL people?" the dark-haired girl sighed exasperatedly. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed wickedly.

"We're not normal people, Sendo-sama. We're SHINOBI," Sakura scoffed. "So don't mind us."

_GAH…I can't mind you two any longer! _

"PINKY!"

"Damn it, what the hell does he want NOW?" Sakura grumbled, now pissed off. She got up off of the rock she was sitting on, and kicked it, walking grumpily back to her and Sasuke's tent. "That motherfucking asshole…" she cursed under her breath. Sasuke got out of the tent and glared.

"The bandages were too loose."

"YOU CALLED ME JUST FOR THAT? CAN'T YOU DO THAT YOURSELF?"

"Psh…and you called yourself…a 'professional' medic-ninja," Sasuke retorted, keeping his voice steady.

"HEY! DID YOU UNDO THEM YOURSELF?" Sakura gaped at him. "I TIED THEM TIGHTLY!"

"NO," Sasuke said loudly, scowling at her foolishness, "that would be utterly STUPID."

"SO YOU'RE CALLING _ME _STUPID?" Sakura shouted, raising her hand to slap him, but he took his uninjured arm and stopped her. "Don't TOUCH ME!" she screamed, pulling away. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and scowled.

"You have such horrible thoughts," he said, disgusted.

"Did you know that I absolutely HATE you?" Sakura spat.

"Well did you know that I hate you TOO?" Sasuke said, giving fake wonder to his already annoyed voice.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH; THE WORLD WOULD EXPLODE WITH MY HATE!" Sakura shouted.

"I HATE YOU EVEN MORE, THAT THE UNIVERSE WOULD EXPLODE!" Sasuke said even louder.

Sendo tapped her foot impatiently, and walked to them, but the two were so immersed into their argument, that they didn't notice her waving her arms madly at them.

_DAMN IT, IT'S ONLY BEEN A FUCKING DAY! _Sendo thought maliciously. She got between them.

"GOD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN LIKED YOU!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, who EVEN ASKED YOU TO LIKE ME?" he said ever-so-sarcastically.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Sendo screamed. The two stopped and stared at her. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO."

All of a sudden, Sendo's hands began to move into different hand symbols, making Sasuke and Sakura stare at her with surprise.

"Sendo-sama, you're a Shinobi--?!"

There was a flash of light, a rushing sound, and Sasuke and Sakura disappeared from the world of Konohagakure…and the whole continent.

* * *

The first thing Sakura saw when she woke up was a ceiling. 

Yes, a ceiling.

It was a soft shade of purple, along with the rest of the walls in the room. She was lying on the top of a bunk bed, and light from a nearby window was shining into her face, nearly blinding her. The room was organized neatly, but what surprised her was an odd little box sitting on the table next to what she already knew was a computer…or was it? She climbed down the ladder of the bunk-bed, which was the same shade as the walls, and found herself on a shag carpet. Shaking, she looked around, her pink hair messy, and when she looked down…she found herself surrounded by boxes, some of them unopened, some of them wide open.

"W-where the…HELL…AM I?"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Sakura jumped up immediately at the sound of it.

"KAA-SAN?" she exclaimed, running through the door. She stared in horror at her surroundings.

"Sakura, stop yelling!" her mother scowled, walking through. Sakura was staring at the high, wooden ceiling with a top tower window, and at the spiral staircase leading down the stairs to a black-and-white marble floor. "I know we just moved here, but you don't have to act like it's a U.F.O. or something!"

Sakura stared at her mother, who was wearing a pair of…what were those?! Denim on legs?! And…a black t-shirt that read…'Richer than Paris Hilton.' WHO THE HELL WAS PARIS HILTON? What was this freakish place?

"M-mom…what happened to Konoha?!"

Her mother gaped at her, and walked towards her, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Konoha? What's that, Sakura-chan? Are you sick?"

"Mom, Konohagakure! OUR HOME!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her hands crazily in the air. "You know, where you, me, dad, Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone was a ninja…a Shinobi…"

"Sakura-chan, I think you hit your head pretty hard on the ceiling this morning, because, dear, there's no such thing as a 'ninja,'" her mother said, looking quite freaked-out. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!" Sakura screamed, pulling at her already-messy hair, "MOM, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"

"Sakura, calm down!" her mother exclaimed. "Sakura, are you absolutely sure you're alright?"

"I'm FINE," Sakura exclaimed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

"Young lady, don't you EVER use that tone of voice with me!" her mother scolded, "Now just get dressed, will you?"

Sakura stared at her mother with glossy jade orbs. Not wanting to get in even more trouble, she merely nodded, and walked slowly back to her room and examined it. On the walls were posters of people she didn't even recognize. One of the posters read the name 'Zac Efron,' and portrayed a VERY handsome young man with long, shaggy dark-brown hair and bright blue eyes that would entrance any girl. She also noticed a red poster that read 'Fuck Politics, I Just Want to Burn Shit Down,' which made her laugh. But, she was still confused with the whole predicament. Then she remembered.

Where were Sasuke and Sendo-sama?

"Sakura, did you dress up yet?" her mother called from downstairs.

"I—I'm getting dressed, kaa-san!" Sakura shouted back. She looked around and finally found a closet, and opened it. It was full of odd clothes she had never seen before in her life. Finally, she picked out a black-and-red 'Hollister' sweater—that was an odd name—and a red Hollister t-shirt to match inside. She put on a pair of denim leg-things like her mother, and began searching for the final piece of her outfit—her hitai-ate.

She looked around all over her 'new' room, and searched and searched, but to no avail, she couldn't find it. Freaking out, she finally grabbed a red, plain headband from her desk, and shakily put it on. _Where AM I? _

She looked around and found the only familiar thing in the room—her bag. She grabbed it and began searching through it, only finding a mere notebook, a pencil case (which had the words _Death Note _all over it, black and deep silver), a thing called a 'daily planner,' and a small, black one-inch binder. She stood there, gaping at her bag and on an instinct, grabbed it and dashed downstairs to find her mother holding up a pair of odd-looking shoes. They were black-and-white and high-topped, and the insides of the shoes read 'Converse All-Star,' and the laces were black-and-red.

Wherever she was, she really liked red and black for some odd reason. She took the shoes, put them on, and tied the laces quickly. Her mother threw her an energy bar, and before she opened the door, Sakura thought for a moment, to try and play the part of this odd side of her.

"Kaa-san?"

"What is it?" her mother sighed.

"Where's the school at again?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Tokiwa Public High School, on Main Street, two blocks down from here to your right." She handed her daughter a folder reading _Haruno Sakura_.

Sakura nodded, _KPHS…Main Street…two blocks. _"Thanks…got it, Kaa-san."

She shot out the door and ran for her life. She ran straight down the street and gaped at where she was.

This place wasn't like Konoha at ALL. There were trees of course, and cars drove by on the road, but…instead of the beautiful, traditional houses scattered everywhere, there were large, looming buildings that people actually called _homes. _Kids ran on the pavement, some of them wearing bright yellow things that looked like rain coats, backpacks bouncing on their bags, and instead of the usual ramen stand…there was an elderly man selling ice cream, and a store called a 'Seven Eleven & Holdings' was stationed nearby a beige house. She walked, scared, down the street, and turned two blocks right, as her 'mother' told her, and finally arrived at a large, brick building with the large letters, Tokiwa Public High School, emblazoned at the top near the roof.

Sakura stayed outside the gate, holding the folder her mother gave her, watching students in the courtyard, playing around and sticking to their cliques. She gulped and thought about entering, but nearly decided on a whim to leave, and run back home.

But Haruno Sakura was NOT a coward. She pulled her black hood over her head, took a big, racking sigh, and walked through the threshold of the High School. What a High School was, she didn't know.

She weaved through crowds of students, looking for a familiar face…but there were none. Worried that this had something to do with Sendo-sama doing katas, she plopped down a bench and dropped her bag next to her, looking down at the ground.

"I _said_, Kokuei, give me my homework."

"I TOLD you, Matsumoto, I don't have your freaking homework!" a girl's voice exclaimed. Sakura looked up and saw a pretty, dark-haired girl scowling at an even taller brown-haired girl around her age. "I told you this before; I don't do other people's homework!"

"Psh…that's because you spend your days as a Narutard," the brown-haired girl, who Sakura realized was called 'Matsumoto,' growled, picking up the Kokuei girl by the collar. Sakura jumped up threw down her bag, and walked over to the big girl and the shorter one. She tapped Matsumoto on the shoulder.

"Uhm…erh…excuse me, Miss…Matsumoto?" Sakura said warily, her face still hidden under her hood. It was probably not a good idea to show off her pink hair. Matsumoto was a pretty girl, with a fine body, and intricate features.

"What do you want?" Matsumoto snapped, "and who the hell are you?!"

"Um, I don't think you should know my name," Sakura scowled. "Just stop picking on the girl and let her go. If she didn't want to do your homework, then she didn't have to!"

Kokuei stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you trying to start something, baka?" Matsumoto growled, raising her hand to grab Sakura by the collar, but Sakura stopped her with a flick of her wrist.

"No, actually, I'm not," she said coldly. Kokuei stared at her with dark, grey eyes.

_Whoa, her voice sounds familiar…_she thought, biting her lip.

"Did you just try to assault me?" Sakura snapped back. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"You're too weird," Matsumoto shuddered, and began to walk away, not forgetting to shoot a glare over her shoulder. "Just watch yourself, you little worm."

Sakura glared back, "Likewise."

She then turned back to the girl. "You alright?" The girl nodded quickly.

"Thanks," she said, scratching her head. "You didn't have to do that, I had everything under control."

Sakura laughed. "Looks like you didn't. The name's Haruno Sakura," she said, holding out her hand to the girl she only knew as Kokuei, probably only for the time being. The girl didn't take her hand…but just stared.

"You have the same name as that anime character!" she exclaimed, taking her hand and shaking it quickly. "You know, Haruno Sakura from the anime, _Naruto?_"

"EH?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "'anime?'"

"You don't know _Naruto_? Oh…you're probably new to Japan. The name's Kokuei Sakura, but everyone calls me Kokuei," the girl shrugged. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow under her hood. _Ah, same first names, eh? _

"Cool, so we have the same first name," Sakura grinned. Kokuei nodded, grinning. But the name 'Naruto' struck her…_What? What the hell is an _anime, _and what does Naruto have to do with it?! _Shaking off the thought as a joke, she looked over her new 'companion.'

Kokuei Sakura was a medium-sized girl, thin and had an athletic figure. She had dark hair that came up to the middle of her chest, and soft, grey eyes peered out through the sockets of her face, which was pretty and soft. She was wearing a red Abercrombie and Fitch sweater with red lining, and a red hat that stuck out among the other dark-haired heads in the vicinity. She was wearing a pair of those denim-on-legs, and 'Converse All-Star' footwear as well.

"So where are you from?" Kokuei said, grinning.

"Uh…" Sakura peered at a page sticking out of her folder, "America," she read, trying not to sound unknowing.

"COOL! So you probably have met Zac Efron?" Kokuei exclaimed. Sakura raised an eyebrow…_Zac Efron, Zac Efron…OH YEAH!_

"Yeah, yeah, DOZENS of times," Sakura said quickly. "We're good friends."

Kokuei raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Are you serious?"

"Serious," Sakura said, nodding.

"So how are the Disney Channel and Vanessa going for him?" Kokuei squealed. Sakura was struck dumb at this point. _Disney Channel? Vanessa? Who's that, his girlfriend? Disney sounds like a clothing company…YEAH, A CLOTHING COMPANY!_

"Oh, he's contributing lots of fashion to Disney, and Vanessa and him are going strong," she smiled. _Wow, this girl is gullible._ Kokuei smirked.

"Did you sign in at the office yet?"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had an oddly confusing morning. First, he woke up to find himself in an odd apartment place, where he was actually living alone once more, and the room was strangely weird. He found a map on a nearby desk, and followed it, leading him to Tokiwa Public High School. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath, and a pair of denim-for-legs. He carried his backpack, full of writing supplies and notebooks. 

Needless to say, he had a morning as confusing as Sakura's.

What was even stranger was that Sakura and Sendo-sama had disappeared.

The most oddest thing was that he was welcomed into the 'High School'—whatever what was—gates by a group of people—the girls wearing jackets with fuzz on the hoods, and the boys wearing clothing 'labels,' he later found out, such as Abercrombie and Fitch, and Def Jam.

"So, what's your name?" a boy smirked, elbowing him in the shoulder. Sasuke warily looked at all of them.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mumbled. The people around him laughed.

"No need to feel shy," a girl laughed. She was tall, with dark hair mixed in with bright-blonde highlights, and a pair of rectangle, black-rimmed glasses. A pretty girl. "I'm Takizawa Chibi."

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said feebly.

"So where are you from?"

"Um…Tokyo," Sasuke said, remembering what he reviewed from the files. The people around him buzzed loudly.

"What's it like in Tokyo?" Chibi asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Just like every other city…" he pretended to muse. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Guess you can hang out with us now, eh?" the nearest guy punched him in the shoulder, hard. Sasuke winced.

That was where Sakura poorly healed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Blah…I know Sasuke's part in the real Japan was uber short…but oh well. But I really did work hard on this chapter. 

Please leave a review, and no flames!

--Sakura-sama.


	3. Welcome to the Real World

**Konoha Public...Enemy?**  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**A****uthor's Note: **Yay! I got me some reviews ;) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Welcome to the Real World

"Name?"

"Uh…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Age?"

"Eighteen, Senior."

"So you are placed in advanced Calculus, and the Talented and Gifted program," the lady at the front desk of the school said, looking through his folder, and she peered at him through beetle-like glasses. Chibi, Rika (Chibi's best friend), and another boy—Sasuke forgot the guy's name—stood outside the office, talking lightly. Sasuke felt a little embarrassed doing this. He didn't even know what he was doing.

"Yes, ma'am," he said glumly. He looked at the nameplate on the desk—_Morizawa, Hikari. _"—Morizawa-san."

Morizawa-san smiled and handed him his daily schedule after punching in a few letters onto her keyboard. The computers here looked oddly different from the ones in Konoha—smaller, and more compact, it seemed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said politely, bowing. Morizawa-san blushed and nodded, waving her hand away from him.

_Why are all the young men at this school so cute?_

"What's your schedule?" Chibi exclaimed, taking Sasuke's paper out of his hands—well, more like _grabbing _the paper.

"Well…uh…I really didn't get a chance to look at it yet, did I?" Sasuke said, a little affronted. Chibi's eyes widened, and she apologetically handed him back the paper.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking really sorry about it. Sasuke smiled.

"No problem," he said, looking at it. He stared at the sheaf of papers in his hand confusedly.

**SCHEDULE FOR:** Uchiha Sasuke, 12th Grade.

**A-DAY:**

**Period 1: **AP Calculus, Room 324, Kamikaze-sensei

**Period 2: **Honors Lit/World History, AP class, Room 223, Kazuki-sensei

**Period 3: **NJROTC, Room 200, Captain Zetzu-sensei

**Period 4: **Study Hall, Room 200, Captain Zetzu-sensei

**B-DAY:**

**Period 5: **Critical Thinking, Room 325, Yuuki-sensei

**Period 6: **Chemistry, Room 145, Kazuki-sensei

**Period 7: **Physical Education, School Gym, Coach Baki

**Period 8: **Study Hall, Room 200, Captain Zetzu-sensei

Sasuke was utterly confused. What the hell was an 'A-Day' or a 'B-Day?' He looked at Chibi or Rika for help, and even the guy whose name he forgot. Chibi took his schedule gently and tried to explain the best manner possible.

"Okay, every other day, you follow the A-Day, or B-Day schedule. Today is a B-Day, so you're going to your fifth period classes up to your eighth. Then tomorrow, it's an A-day, so you follow period's one through four. Each class is like…an hour and thirty minutes long, something around ninety to ninety-five minutes per class. Rika and I are in most of your classes, I see…but then we don't have P.E., but Kazu does," she said, pointing out the other boy. Ah, so his name was 'Kazu.' Sasuke nodded weakly.

"Uh…I think I get it," he said, finally. Chibi smiled at him, and they walked down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and to the third floor. The building wasn't the best of buildings, but it was nicely furnished, and the halls were kept clean. If Sasuke were back at the Ninja Academy, or even Orochimaru's hideout, the halls would've been filled with blood, depending on Orochimaru's mood, or if students had a scuffle in the hallways of the academy, or possibly dead bodies, or maybe some kunai knives (but no dead bodies at the Academy, though.). They opened the door to a spacious-looking classroom overlooking a river, and the desks were neatly proportioned.

Sasuke warily looked around the classroom for a place to sit, and he tried to look for a familiar face. He took an empty seat next to Chibi, and to no avail, found anyone he knew.

He would've even wanted to see Sakura.

At least _one _familiar face.

"Yuuki-sensei's going to give you your class syllabus," Chibi explained, pointing at the board. Sasuke scanned it and read the homework: _Read David Copperfield (by Charles Dickens), chapters 1-5, and be ready to start your project on 19__th__ Century London, England. _It was all written in Katakana and Kanji, which really helped him.

But what was 19th Century London, England? Maybe he could search it up on the computer back at his apartment.

"Can you read the Kanji?" Chibi asked. Sasuke nodded. He was about to grab the planner he packed out of his bag, but the door opened once more, and two girls stepped in.

One of them was dark-haired, and looked _exactly _like Chibi, except for the fact that this girl had red highlights.

But behind the girl was someone familiar.

Someone with bright, pink hair and pale green eyes.

"SAKURA?" Sasuke exclaimed. The girl shot up.

"SASUKE?" she screamed, and covered her mouth, looking around at the students in the classroom, who were staring at her; particularly Kokuei and another girl with blond highlights that looked exactly like her.

Sasuke stood up from his chair, and muttered an 'excuse me' to Chibi, Rika, and Kazu, and walked towards a bewildered Sakura, grabbed her wrist tightly, and dragged her out the door, and shut it behind them.

The class sat in their seats, dumbfounded. Kokuei and Chibi scowled at each other as Kokuei took her seat by the window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sasuke hissed at her. Sakura shrugged, looking completely pissed.

"How am I supposed to know, and stop shouting!" she hissed back, scanning the hallway for anyone suspicious approaching. "It's not my fault we ended up in this weird place!"

"Maybe Sendo-sama did this!" she said, pacing around the area in which he stood. Sasuke gaped at him.

"Sendo-sama is a Shino—!" Sasuke began, but Sakura blocked his mouth with her hand, and some of her fingers actually went inside his mouth, nearly gagging him. Sasuke swatted her hand away.

"Holy shitcakes Batman!" Sasuke gasped, gagging after her hand went away. "Your hands taste like expired rose-smelling lotion!" he grimaced. Sakura rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth on her handkerchief, disgusted.

"My mother forced me to put it on this morning," she sighed, and then she scowled, "Don't say that out here! There might be some spies from Sunagakure or Otogaku—" Sakura began, but once she said 'Otogakure,' Sasuke scowled. "Uh…sorry," she mumbled, turning a faint shade of red.

"Whatever," Sasuke scowled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, live it out here for a while, try to get to know the city-folk…" she sighed.

Sasuke looked at her with a hard look.

"Maybe we were sent here for a reason?" he suggested, folding his arms. Sakura shrugged.

"Pro-ba-ba-leey," she said in syllables. "Let's just learn about this place. Where are you stationed at?"

"Dunno; this apartment building a few blocks away from here."

"I'll go over to your apartment, and we'll research about this Japan place, and I'll research about this really weird-sounding place, 'America,' where my transcript papers say I'm from," she sighed. "Then maybe we could at least learn to survive in this odd place."

"True," Sasuke muttered. "I'm going in the classroom, if you don't mind," he said, walking past her, and into the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that chapter was so short. I promise a longer one next time!


End file.
